Lies
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle short story...Castle has finally had enough of the lies from his wife Kate Beckett.


Castle short story "LIES"

Castle just could not believe his eyes after seeing the text message from some unknown source , with this just having our "Time In" session just a little awhile ago.

Here I am sitting on the floor waiting for Kate to come back from getting dressed, and to once again leave for some unknown direction.

She lies to me in front of my face after all of these years , Along with that I can read her like a book here , I am letting her go after all we have been through.

Its given me a chance, to finally too start investigating on my own to find out just what the hell Kate has been up to all of these months with Vikram behind my back.

I have asked Hawley to help me out for this one time, since she is now a member of my P.I office. She is willing to work with me with trying to find out what Kate is hiding from me.

Along with Hawley, I have connected with a friend of mind from the C.I.A., his name is Gary, I will know for sure on just what Beckett is up to for the past few months. I asked my friend to come to his P.I. office instead of the precinct.

Currently I am waiting for Gary to show up , while I check with my the messages. Most of them were from my publisher telling me about the up and coming book tours for "Deadly Heat", and I don't really care at the moment.

/

It was at this point with the office being quiet , It's given me a chance to relax, with Alexis at college for one of her courses, along with Hawley checking things out for me mostly.

Just about when I was going to turn off the computer, someone walked into the office at a face pace to be behind Castle to scared him.

When he had turned around to face the person, He saw that it was Gary.

"That was fast Gary!" He replied very quickly to his friend.

"I am here Castle, you asked me to come here, so I am !"He says with an altitude!

"I need to know Gary on just what you have been able to find out during your investigation!" He replied mostly not expecting what to think of the situation at hand.

"Ok!, Castle what I found, you won't like at all! But my sources tell me that your wife is currently looking for Loksat, He's Bracken silent partner all of these years."

"Silent Partner in what?" Not knowing what to expect in regard to what Gary just told him.

"Are you kidding?, Loksat is the one man that was behind the drugs and money laundering for ex Senator Bracken before he was murdered by his organization along with Vulcan Simmons.

"My God!, And Kate is going after him all this time behind my back?" Punching his right hand against the computer desk top.

"It would seem so Buddy!, And I suggest you get a grip of yourself before its too late!"

"All right Gary, thank you for the information." As he goes to shake his hand, but before he knew it, Gary was gone!

/

Now Castle needed to find out just where was his wife , at the fact that he needed to finally end this before its too late for the both of them.

Castle called the precinct to find out on whether or not Captain Kate Beckett was in her office.

Sometime later at the 12th precinct...

Captain Kate Beckett Castle was currently in her office finishing up last minute assignments for her detectives for the night shift mostly.

There was a knock at her office door, since the shades were down at the moment, she could not tell at the moment on just who was the person knocking.

She tells the person to come in as she places the reports back down onto the office desk.

When she looks up ,its Castle standing in the door entrance looking not happy at all with his facial expression gear at her.

"What's wrong?" She says with worry in her voice.

"Us! ,Is what's wrong Kate at the moment!" He moves to close the office door with anger that is generating inside his body.

"What are you saying Castle to make it sound like something you would of said four years ago?"

"Exactly!, Kate, you lied to me all this time in regard to what your been doing all these months, with Vikram having to investigate just where is Loksat's drug signature."

"How did you find out Rick?" Knowing full that she could no longer keep it any further from her husband.

"Lets just say, it was about time I did before someone gets killed in the process." He points out very nicely with his statement.

"And what makes you think that Rick?" While having to move closer to him in the meantime.

"Look Kate!" Pushing her back away from him with his anger building up inside of him., I am going to give you two choices in the matter of your lies, you can stop your investigation against Loksat and let the proper authorities take over and continue on with our marriage, or I can finally decide to let go and file for a divorce to let you wind up getting yourself killed!"

Beckett just could not believe it!" She was hearing this from a man that had been kept in the dark all this time is finally deciding to give up on the both of them.

"Don't you think its rather harsh in what your saying to me?" Not knowing what to say next to him.

"You need to tell Kate on what you plan to do, when you tell me tonight at the Loft." It Was all he had to say before walking out the office at a full steam filled with anger inside of him.

Kate Beckett didn't know what to do at the moment, so she decided that she needed to talk with some one for advice on the asked the person to come to the Central Park swings, where she and Castle used to hang out at times over the years.

/

Sometime later at the park swings just a few blocks from the 12th precinct.

Beckett sees the woman sitting on the swings going back and forth on them.

"Martha!, How are you , dear?" Walking up to give her a hug, as she stops the swing from moving any further.

"I am good, Kate! I can see by your reaction, Kate that your not doing well at all." Trying not to push her into talking until she was ready.

"Look Martha, I know Rick probably called you, in regard to what happen earlier at the precinct." She replied in a soft spoken voice.

"Yes, he did Kate!" , He's really upset at the fact that you mainly lied to him about what your been doing with Loksat and the others."

"I tried telling him Martha, but he just would not listen to me at all!" Pushing the swing as part of her anger inside as well.

"Kate, then I suggest that you try to explain to him further tonight, because I do know that , you still very much love my son despite the issues between the both of you. , But in the meantime Kate thanks for listening, I need to go back to the studio to finish up my work.

"Thank you, Martha!" As she leaves the park while getting into her car.

It was at this point Beckett called the office to let them know, that she wasn't coming in for the rest of the day, but in the meantime, she went home to change her clothes, once she arrived at her cousin Sophia's apartment that she used to rent at one time.

/

Sometime later at the loft...

Castle was a total wreck having to wait for the doorbell to ring, but in the meantime, he was having his fourth scotch within the last 30 minutes. At this point his mood had mellowed out a little , until he knows for sure on just what is going to happen between him and his wife.

It was at this point he heard the doorbell ring.

He goes to open the door to find his wife standing in a most beautiful blue coral dress low cut showing her scar, along with wearing her hair up in a bun.

"Kate!, You look totally beautiful in that dress." Not knowing what to do next with his wife standing in front of him looking mostly sexy to his blurred blue eyes.

"Well in that case Castle, no more lies for real my darling husband!, I decided to drop the investigation totally, and just be your wife for ever!"

It was at this point, Castle grab his wife while pushing her towards the front door having to remind him four years ago , when she had come to him freely finally!

THE END


End file.
